Gentle Push
by OutcastRuler
Summary: When a series of innocent questions give your own thoughts that gentle push in the right direction.


**Gentle Push**

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"How do you know when you are experiencing the effects of being in the love?"

An innocent question, but effortlessly knocked Raven off kilter. Her focus and peace had been broken and in the midst of her levitation, she fell. Not only did the question shock her for the fact that she was the least likely choice to be asked this type of question, but also because… Well… She was Raven. She knew a lot, but love wasn't one of the topics she knew of.

Starfire gasped when she saw her friend fall. She flew to assist her immediately. However, Raven made no move to stand up. The shock had successfully frozen her.

"Are you alright, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she hovered over her. Raven merely nodded then peered up at the taller teen.

"Starfire, don't you think that question is more appropriate to ask Cyborg? He's way more in tune with emotions than I am." Raven asked. Starfire nodded looking thoughtful, but confident in her decision.

"Yes, but as a boy, Friend Cyborg would be inadequate to give me the proper advice in dealing with girl emotions. You are the more proper choice. Besides…" Starfire started, looking at her friend with a sincere smile. "You would know more of being in the love like I, because of your high affections for Friend Beast Boy."

Somewhere behind them, a light bulb popped and shattered.

"What?" raven was no on her feet, gazing at Starfire as if she had grown a second head. "Me? Like Beast Boy? Oh no. You have that very wrong?" Raven defended, brushing herself off.

"So you do not like Friend Beast Boy's company?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, that's not what I said. I like his company sometimes. You know, when he's not trying to be obnoxious. But, he is just a friend nothing more."

"Robin would say you were stuck in the Nile." Starfire stated. Raven gave her a small glare.

"It's _de_ nial. And I'm glad you brought Robin up, since that's who you are more than likely in love with." This comment caused the alien to turn pink. She let out an airy giggle before nodding.

"Yes. I like Friend Robin more than a friend. However, I understand that here on Earth, you go through trials of affections to meet with goals of compatibilities."

"Dates, Starfire. They're called dates." Raven corrected as she went to sit on the couch. Starfire followed, but didn't sit. She instead started to pace in her levitated state.

"Yes, dates. I also understand that it is tradition for the boys to make the first "Moves. But I must say, if I can, that I find this tradition to be quite ridiculous. Women on Tamaran are more than equipped to start off the… dates… themselves."

"It's not always the guy, Starfire. Girls do a lot of persuasion. In fact, girls do most of the work and just leave the guys to think they did it. It helps the girls by getting what they want and helps the guys by stroking their egos."

"I see… So I do not have to wait for Friend Robin to begin the trials… or dates… but I just have to make him feel like he did so that his pride will swell with the knowing of his "success"?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded. In no time the Tamaranian had Raven in the air in one of her famous hugs. "I do enjoy the talks of girls we share among each other! Thank you so much!"

With that, Starfire zipped out of the room. Most likely to search for Robin.

… Where were the guys?

Raven gazed around and saw the Special Ops room looked as tidy as it did last night. She then looked at the clock. It was still morning. So, Raven figured Robin was in the Training Room, Cyborg would be in his room charging up all his systems, and that left Beast Boy still sleeping.

Most likely Beast Boy's blankets were on the ground because he tosses and turns all night. His pillow was either with it or was a substitute for a cuddle companion. Nonetheless, the boy was sprawled out on his lower bunk with drool at the corner of his mouth and his snoring bouncing off his walls.

Raven found herself smiling at the thought…

Wait…

No. No. No… Not smiling. She didn't like Beast Boy. No way. It was just… unthinkable.

I mean… He was Beast Boy. A boy who told the worst jokes. A boy who was always pranking people. A boy who made life a game. A boy who listened to her. A boy who always stood by her. A boy who never let her stay alone. A boy… A boy who she couldn't live without…

Shit…

She was in love with Beast Boy.

"Good Morning, Rae?" Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, but kept her calm composure. "You hungry? I can cook you some breakfast." He spoke as he walked to the fridge. Raven looked at him in the corner of her eye.

A boy who was always so thoughtful.

"No. Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I'll just be going to my room."

"Why? I'm sorry. Did I ruin your meditation…? Look, I'll leave. I'll come back out later." He panicked lightly.

"No. You're hungry. Besides the location of my meditation doesn't matter. Just as long as it's peaceful." She got up and turned to leave, but Beast Boy cut her off. A stern but soft look was in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're not jammed in your room, so if leaving will cause you stay out here with the sunshine, fine. But please, Rae, don't hide in your room. I'll just come back out later."

A boy who put her needs first.

A boy who she loved…

"Don't leave." Her words were soft, but they came flooding to his ears. Raven tried to hide her face so that he wouldn't see her blush, but Beast Boy saw it clearly. His mood lightened and perked instantly when it finally dawned on him.

"Never." With that, Beast Boy kissed her sweetly.

Neither of them heard the Special Ops doors open to reveal the others. Cyborg and Robin instantly stopped in their tracks, but Starfire only giggled.

"Woah. What happened?" Robin asked dumbfounded. Cyborg could only shrug.

"Friend Raven was in the Nile so I helped her get out, but as her idea." Starfire giggled her answer. "Speaking of which, Friend Robin, aren't we as well drowning in the Nile?"


End file.
